JP10-007555 discloses five compounds separated from an extract of tree bark of a mulberry tree such as Morus bombycis Koidz, Morus alba L., and Morus Lhou Koidz, which are mulberrofuran C, D, and G, kuwanol A and sanggenone G, and the anti-bacterial use of the five compounds against such as Staphylococcus aureus and Methicillin resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA).
JP56-123979 discloses two compounds, kuwanon G and H, and their use in reducing the blood pressure of a hypertensive patient, which are separated from an extract prepared from root bark of a mulberry tree such as Morus bombycis Koidz, Morus alba L., and Morus Lhou Koidz.